Question: In right triangle $ABC$ with $\angle A = 90^\circ$, we have $AB =16$ and $BC = 24$.  Find $\sin A$.
Solution: Since $\angle A = 90^\circ$, we have $\sin A = \sin 90^\circ= \boxed{1}$.